<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Daughter of Darkseid by HouseNaelgyreon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26877808">Daughter of Darkseid</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HouseNaelgyreon/pseuds/HouseNaelgyreon'>HouseNaelgyreon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Daughter of Darkseid [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DC Extended Universe, DCU (Comics), Justice League &amp; Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alien Biology, Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Culture, Alien Invasion, Alien Planet, Alien Sex, Alien Technology, Aliens, Angst, Biracial Character, Black Character(s), Canon-Typical Violence, DC Comics References, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Earth, F/M, Female Character of Color, Friends to Lovers, LGBTQ Character of Color, Martial Arts, Mixed Martial Arts, NSFW, Oral Sex, Sex, Shower Sex, Strong Female Characters, Superpowers, Vaginal Sex, Violence, superhero</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:08:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26877808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HouseNaelgyreon/pseuds/HouseNaelgyreon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When young blogger Pandora Rodríguez arrives in Metropolis, she's there for a simple job.</p><p>Moving from New York to join the hottest online magazine team known as THE CLICK, Pandora expects her life to go easy. After all, blogging is simple. But one night, while walking home, Pandora is attacked by people in the shadows with sinister intent. In her fear, powers she never knew she had manifest, powers that draw a man's attention in a large 'S' on his chest.</p><p>Horrified and confused, Pandora tries to flee from these gifts, not wanting anything to do with them. But a specific team of superheroes has other plans, believing she would be a powerful asset to them. Not having any other choice, Pandora joins them, but things become complicated when she begins to gain feelings for the infamous Man of Steel.</p><p>When the truth of Pandora's past is revealed, both parties are horrified as an all too familiar enemy from a desolate planet returns, and his eyes are turned to the newest member of the Leauge. Will Pandora fall to these dark forces, or will she keep the light in her heart, no matter what the future might hold?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clark Kent/Original Character(s), Clark Kent/Original Female Character(s), Diana (Wonder Woman)/Bruce Wayne, Shayera Hol/John Stewart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Daughter of Darkseid [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1. Welcome to Metropolis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“Run! He can not have her!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“She needs to be hidden!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Quick, get inside!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A cloaked figure held a tiny bundle close to their chest as they ran as fast as they could, their boots splashing in the muddle puddles that littered the ground. Around them, men and women with weapons fanned out in a wide circle, ready to defend the two with their lives.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“How much longer until we reach the extraction point?” the cloaked figure asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“We’re almost there,” one of the men said. “We just have to…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“LOOK OUT!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Twin beams of red light appeared out of nowhere, flying through the bodies of more than half the team. The men and women all screamed, their cries of pain silenced by immediate death. Their eyes glossed over as they fell limp to the ground, mere moments before the red beams flew away.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“He’s here,” the cloaked figure whispered, holding the bundle. “He can’t…he can’t have her!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The man closest to her looked franticly around, the sound of barking dogs and a cackling woman filling the air.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“We have to do it now,” he said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What?! How! The ship is nowhere near here.” The Cloaked Figure said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Man took out a small silver box in his pocket, pressing a button. “With this.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The air cracked as a swirling collum of silver and white appeared mere inches away, threatening to suck them in.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Go,” the Man urged the Cloaked Figure. “We will…ACK!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Slowly, he looked down, a blood hand protruded from his chest, only to be swiftly yanked back.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A cackling woman dressed in yellow and green smirked, licking the blood from her hand. “I love it when it’s fresh…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Cloaked Figure hugged the wiggling bundle in their arms, blood draining from their face as a large form slowly descended from the heavens.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Did you think you could escape from me?” the Form asked, its voice booming.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Cloaked Figure gritted their teeth. “You will never have her.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Form smirked, deep laugher filling the air. “My dear, it is her duty to give me what I want. Unlike you, she’s not disposable.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Form’s eyes began to glow red, the Cloaked Figure knew they had mere seconds to react. They kissed the bundle in their arms, whispered a prayer, then tossed the bundle into the swirling tunnel of white and silver, just as omega beams shot through their body.</em>
</p><hr/><p>“Ma’am? Ma’am? Ma’am, are you awake?”</p><p>23-year-old Pandora Rodríguez snorted awake, the young woman blinking as she looked around. “H-Huh?”</p><p>“We’re here ma’am,” the Man said. “Metropolis Media Towers.”</p><p>“Oh! Thank you!”</p><p>Pandora took out her earbuds and grabbed her briefcase, the young woman nodded to the Bus Driver as she stepped out of the large vehicle to stand in front of the building.</p><p>
  <em>‘Let me see…. according to this, the office I’m looking for is on the 20th floor…’</em>
</p><p>This building was the headquarters of <em>The Click</em>, the most extensive internet blogging and news reporting outlet globally. It had the reputation of only hiring the best of the best when it came to journalism. Everyone who worked for <em>The Click</em> had to have an extensive resume, and Pandora was set to become their newest hire.</p><p>Walking confidently into the front office, Pandora’s amber eyes fastened upon the Receptionist, a blonde-haired, blue-eyed woman who at first attempted to ignore her.</p><p>“Excuse me,” Pandora said. “I have a meeting with Mr. Harrison Williamson.”</p><p>The Receptionist wrinkled her nose as if she had smelt something disgusting and arched an eyebrow. “And how do you know Mr. Williamson?”</p><p>“Ummm… he hired me?” Pandora replied.</p><p>“I highly doubt that,” the Receptionist snorted. “I am personally informed whenever Mr. Williamson hires someone new. I’m waiting for a highly qualified young woman by the name of Pandora Roberts. Now, if you’re done wasting my time…”</p><p>Pandora held back a snort. “Roberts? Really? Well then, maybe I can help you…”</p><p>Reaching into her pocket, Pandora dug out her phone and swiped the screen. It did not take her long to find the number that she desired, and tapped it, the line ringing twice before the person on the other line answered.</p><p>“Yes, Mr. Williamson? I’m here. Where? I am in the reception hall, sir. Alright, I’ll wait.”</p><p>“Great! I’ll be right down!” Mr. Williamson said.</p><p>Pandora hung up and turned to the pale-faced Receptionist whose eyes had grown as big as dinner plates. “You were saying?”</p><p>“I…you… how…” the Receptionist stammered.</p><p>One of the back doors opened, and an English man in a suit stepped forward. He smiled widely at Pandora and shook her hand vigorously.</p><p>“Ms. Rodríguez,” he said. “So happy that you could finally make it. I hope that our Mary made you feel welcome?”</p><p>Pandora looked to the Receptionist, who had grown white with fear, as she no doubts worried about what she might tell her boss. One word from Pandora and the woman would be out of a job. But Pandora was not the type for petty revenge and instead smiled.</p><p>“She was quite… warm in her greetings,” she replied to Mr. Williamson. “I felt as if I was welcome. Thank you, Mary.”</p><p>“Y…You’re welcome,” Mary stammered.</p><p>Mr. Williamson nodded. “Well then come with me, and let’s get you up to your office.”</p><p>Born and raised in Los Angeles, Pandora had always known that she wanted to go into journalism. Although her parents wanted her to be a brain surgeon, Pandora felt like journalism called to her early.</p><p>When she was ten, Pandora made her blog and would talk about everything from relationship advice to police brutality articles. She gave them unfiltered dialogue, and before Pandora was even fifteen, her blog had almost a million clicks and subscribers. With careful work over the years and making the right partnerships with add companies, Pandora’s subscribers grew to nearly ten million.</p><p>She paid off her parent’s mortgage, debts, and even was able to go to the graduate school of her dreams: Craig Newmark Graduate School of Journalism at the City University of Los Angeles. Pandora had always planned on staying in Los Angeles, but that was before she got an email from Mr. Harrison Williamson, Editor-and-Chief of <em>The Click</em>.</p><p>The email was short, simple, and to the point: Mr. Williamson wanted to hire her as his Chief Editor for his new Women’s Relationship and life-based column, and he would do anything to bring her to Metropolis.</p><p>At first, Pandora was unsure, as she heard that Metropolis had a… bit of a superhero/superhero problem in the city. Pandora didn’t want to be writing on an article, and a giant robot or something come crashing through her window and kill her.</p><p>However, Mr. Williamson didn’t take no for an answer, as he offered to fly her out within the week and give her a cash advance to welcome her to the company.</p><p>After talking to her family, Pandora accepted, packed her bags, and booked the first plane from Los Angeles to Metropolis.</p><hr/><p>She followed Mr. Williamson to an elevator, which went to the second-to-last floor. When he stepped away, he was confused, but when the doors opened, her eyes widened.</p><p>Before them was a large receptionist area, but unlike downstairs, this Receptionist smiled and waved to her as they exited the elevator. Behind the Receptionist was a pair of double, frosted-glass doors. Pandora could barely make out people behind it, and Mr. Williamson nodded for her to go through it.</p><p>Reaching out with her hand, she pushed them open and found a dozen men and women typing on high-class computers. They lifted their eyes from their monitors when Pandora and Mr. Williamson stepped in, and Pandora felt the heat rush into her cheeks when they did so.</p><p>“Attention, everyone!” Mr. Williamson called out, his voice booming. “Can I have your attention, please?”</p><p>Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to him.</p><p>“Allow me to introduce Ms. Pandora Rodríguez,” Mr. Williamson said, gesturing to Pandora. “She’s the new Chief Editor for the Life’s Work’s page and thus your new boss. I expect you to treat her with the same respect you give me. Let’s give her a hand!”</p><p>Thunderous applause erupted from the crowd, and Pandora nervously waved and nodded to them. When Mr. Williamson leads Pandora to her office,  Pandora couldn’t believe that she finally had her own. For years she had been writing articles in coffee shops or her bed. Now she had a cheery-wood desk, plump office chair, and a double-monitor computer to do her work.</p><p>“I hope you like everything,” Mr. Williamson said. “Though we can always change the furniture if you want to. Now for a quick couple of notes: you don’t officially start until next Monday, which gives you the weekend off and settled in. On Monday, I’m hosting a lunch for all my editors to meet and talk, so you can meet your other co-workers that day if you wish. Your advance will be in the account to be requested by tomorrow morning.”</p><p>“That’s perfectly sine with me! I’m going apartment hunting in the morning anyway. I have enough to stay in a hotel for the night.”</p><p>“Perfect! The advance should be enough for you to pay a couple of months in advance and a car if you’d like. After that, you’ll get the standard Chief Editor bi-monthly salary of $7,000, with yearly bonuses added over time. I hope that’s enough.”</p><p>“Y… Yes…” Pandora stammered. “Thank you, sir.”</p><p>Mr. Williamson chuckled. “Please, call me Harrison, and you’re very welcome. I’m not the one who should be getting all the praise, as it was your arduous work that got you on my radar in the first place. I hope you see you at lunch.”</p><p>“You will,” Pandora said quickly. “I swear that you will! Thank you again.”</p><p>Mr. Williamson shook her hand and watched as she quickly left, chuckling softly to himself before heading to his work.</p><p>Meanwhile outside. Pandora danced out of <em>The Click</em>’s HQ building, giggling and laughing to herself as she searched through her purse to find her phone; she had to tell her family about this but couldn’t seem to find the device. She was so busy looking through her purse that Pandora didn’t see where she was going and bumped into someone.</p><p>“Hey!” Pandora yelped, falling to the ground. “Why don’t you watch where the hell you’re going?”</p><p>The man had to be a giant compared to her small frame, and she found herself gazing into the kindest and warmest blue eyes she had ever seen.</p><p>“Sorry,” the Man said, holding out his hand. “The fault is mine.”</p><p>“No, it’s kinda mine,” Pandora said, taking his hand and rising to herself. “I wasn’t watching where I was going.”</p><p>The Man smiled, a gentle smile that made Pandora feel both warm and protected at the same time, even though they were behind a pair of glasses. Though Pandora believed he would look right without them. He was dressed in a suit, though he didn’t seem to be headed anywhere important. He had to be no shorter than 6’6, making him a foot taller than Pandora herself. His hands, when he stretched them out to help her up, were soft yet firm, and he gripped her securely as if he wanted to make sure she would never fall again.</p><p>“Well then, Ma’am. I believe you owe me an apology,” the Man replied.</p><p>His blue eyes twinkled, and his lips were curving into a playful smile, showing he no doubt was joking with her.</p><p>Pandora smiled. “Well then, Sir, forgive me for bumping into you. By the way, what is your name?”</p><p>“Clark,” the man answered. “Clark Kent.”</p><p>“Pandora Rodríguez,” Pandora said, introducing herself. “It’s very nice to meet you, Mr. Kent.”</p><p>“Smallville!” a female voice said behind them. “Smallville, what’s taking you do long?”</p><p>Clark glanced behind Pandora and sighed. “Forgive me, but I must be going. My friend is waiting for me, and we are in a bit of a rush.”</p><p>“Oh, I’m sorry,” Pandora said, apologizing again. “Maybe I’ll see you around sometime?”</p><p>“Maybe so,” Clark said.</p><p>He nodded and then hurried to follow his friend. Pandora saw him go to a raven-haired woman in a purple jacket and white skirt and wondered if they were together or something.</p><p><em>‘You just met the man, Pan,’ </em>She scolded herself. ‘<em>You don’t even know him to even think of him that way. Still… he was kind of cute…’</em></p><p>Finally, finding her phone, Pandora dialed her mother’s number before hurrying off in the opposite direction.</p><hr/><p>Faceclaim of Pandora and Clark made via Artbreeder</p><p>d</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2. The Man of Steel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Later that evening, Pandora sat on the bed in her hotel room, typing away on her computer for a new entry on her blog. She wanted all her fans to know that she had gotten the job, and less than five seconds after she pressed ‘Submit,’ her inbox was flooded with well-wishers.</p><p>Since she didn’t have an apartment yet in the city, she stayed in a hotel, though it didn’t exactly have a 5-star reputation. It was the only one in her budget at the time, though she planned on apartment searching in the morning.</p><p>Smiling to herself, she turned to the door when she heard a soft knock. She had ordered delivery and skipped to the door, but when her hands were just inches away from it… she stopped.</p><p>Something didn’t feel right.</p><p>Pandora didn’t know what or why, but there was a sick feeling in the pit of her gut.</p><p>Carefully, she pressed her palm against the door and peeped through the see-through hole. Two masked men stood in front of her, no doubt planning to rob her the moment she opened the door. Why they would want to do this Pandora didn’t know, but she tried to slowly back away.</p><p>The moment she did, the door burst open as the first man rammed it with his shoulder, the second one charging in, his gun drawn and pointed at her.</p><p>“Don’t move!” he bellowed. “Or I’ll put a hole between your eyes!”</p><p>Pandora did as commanded, her body frozen with fear as both men began to tear her hotel room apart. They were looking for valuables, but Pandora didn’t have any, though she fears what they would do if they didn’t find what they wanted. They most likely would turn to a vastly different type of robbery.</p><p>Her eyes darted to the open door, and she scrambled to her feet, taking off running as fast as she could.</p><p>“HEY!” One of the men yelled, followed by a gunshot. “Stupid bitch, get back here!”</p><p>Pandora didn’t stop running, not even to look over her shoulder to see if they were following. She knew that they were. The bullets raining from behind told her so. They most likely would kill her rather than let her get to the police and report them. Pandora screamed and shouted for help, but no one came out of their rooms, as if they would much instead let her handle this type of thing on her own, rather than get involved.</p><p>The long hallway ended abruptly, and she looked wildly around for any way of escape. An unlocked door was her ticket to freedom, and she made it through just another bullet flew, this time just barely missing her head.</p><p>The door led to an alley, but she saw to her horror it too was a dead end. She turned around to go back, to find another way, but the two men emerged from the door, their eyes glittering evilly behind their masks.</p><p>“You know, we originally just planned to take you for what you’ve got and leave,” one of the men said. “But seeing as you made us run all this way, you owe us some… fun.”</p><p>Pandora backed away slowly until her back touched a wall, her eyes closing themselves tightly as she waited for one of them to grab her, to hold her down.</p><p>But it never came.</p><p>Instead, she felt a shadow cover her, and when she opened one of her eyes to peek, she saw that a man was standing in front of her. It was not a normal man at all, though she recognized the blue and red of his suit.</p><p>“Superman…” she gasped.</p><p>“Are you two men bothering this young lady?” Superman asked the men.</p><p>The men stopped their guns, their knees knocking in fear. “No… No…” they squeaked.</p><p>“Why don’t you be good and run off?” Superman said to them.</p><p>He didn’t have to tell them twice. The men disappeared as if in a puff of smoke, running as fast as their feet could carry them.</p><p>Superman turned around and looked at Pandora, his blue eyes soft and sincere. “Are you alright, Ma’am?”</p><p>“I… I’m fine…” Pandora replied, unable to pull away from his blue eyes.</p><p>Where have I seen those eyes before? She wondered to herself. They seem so… so familiar…</p><p>“I would suggest you leave here first thing in the morning,” Superman said. “This isn’t exactly the best part of town.”</p><p>“I… I will…” Pandora stammered. “T… Thank you…”</p><p>He nodded and took off into the sky, disappearing into the night.</p><p>Pandora couldn’t believe what had just happened. She had barely been in Metropolis for 24 hours and had already seen Superman. She had heard of him. Everyone worldwide heard of him. About 50% feared him, and the other 50% worshiped him. Pandora, though, didn’t know what to think of him, though she could see the arguments on both sides.</p><p><em>Those eyes… </em>she thought to herself<em>. I know I have seen those eyes before… but where?</em></p>
<hr/><p>Working at <em>The Click</em> was a lot harder than Pandora initially thought. She was now in charge of a team of people who looked up to her, a team of people who would ask ‘How High’ when she told them to jump.</p><p>There was deadlines Pandora had to make.</p><p>She had to have a new story every day rather than once a week, like before.</p><p>When Pandora wasn’t working at <em>The Click </em>HQ, she could be found in her new apartment, moving in her things.</p><p>Pandora didn’t have a lot to bring with her to Metropolis, so she used the allowance to order unused furniture. Having rented a two-bedroom apartment, Pandora converted the second bedroom into a home office to take her work home with her.</p><p>Deadlines she quickly realized were the enemy, and Pandora struggled to keep up with the quick pace that was forced upon her. The team she was given all looked to her for guidance, and Pandora refused to be cowered or broken. It took her a couple of weeks to get into the flow of things, but eventually, Pandora could make a system.</p><p>She was given an assistant—a bubbly, Black woman named Tasia Lloyd—who quickly became her best friend. Tasia was an outgoing girl handpicked by Harrison for Pandora herself, and Pandora was incredibly grateful for her.</p><p>Whenever she needed help, Tasia was there to lend a hand or offer advice for both work and personal matters. A native of Metropolis, Tasia was able to tell Pandora the best restaurants to visit, libraries, recreational venues, and clubs.</p><p>When Tasia mentioned clubs, Pandora couldn’t help but ask why in the hell she would want to go to clubs.</p><p>“Everyone goes to this awesome club downtown,” Tasia replied. “It’s where all the celebrities go, and even if you don’t want to go dancing, you’ll find someone to interview for your articles.”</p><p>Intrigued, Pandora and Tasia made plans to go to the club that Friday to check it out. However, when Tasia came over to look over what Pandora was wearing, the woman frowned deeply.</p><p>“No way, are you going out with me, looking like that,” Tasia said.</p><p>Pandora looked down at the dress she was wearing, confused. Compared to what Tasia was wearing, Pandora was wearing a nun’s habit and black. It reached Pandora’s ankles and wasn’t tight in the slightest. She wore no makeup and had flats on her feet instead of heels.</p><p>“What’s wrong with how I’m dressed?” Pandora asked.</p><p>Tasia snorted, rolling her eyes. “You look so… bland, Pan. You need to look sexy so you can attract attention from guys.”</p><p>Pandora frowned, arching an eyebrow. “Wait for a second… I thought we were going here to meet celebrities for me to interview.”</p><p>“Well yeah, but also for you to meet guys,” Tasia replied. “Come on, Pan, let me see what you have.”</p><p>Pandora sat on the couch and waited for Tasia to rummage through her closet. After what seemed like hours, Tasia returned with a ruby-red high/low open-shoulder dress that Pandora had forgotten she even had.</p><p>“Here, put this on,” Tasia instructed. “And then hold still so I can do your hair and makeup.”</p><p>Pandora didn’t fight it and pulled on the dress, quickly returning and sitting down in a chair. Tasia looked her over, frowning in concentration before she finally nodded to herself. Picking up a makeup pallet, Tasia gave her light eyeshadow and ruby-red lipstick; and then stepped back with a nod of satisfaction.</p><p>“Perfect,” Tasia said. “Now, let’s go hit the dance floor!”</p>
<hr/><p>Half-a-dozen men pressed themselves against the Golden Gate Club wall, watching the diverse types of women and couples dancing on the floor. Their eyes swept the various bodies as they swayed to the music, some with interest and some without.</p><p>“So, see anyone you want to take home tonight?” One of the Men teased his friends.</p><p>The Man he spoke to chuckled. “Maybe, maybe not. You know I’m picky.”</p><p>“If she has a hole, it’s a goal,” the First Man laughed. “And women have three, take your pick and bring her to the back.”</p><p>The Second man chuckled and nodded, pushing himself away from the wall and mingling his way through the crowds. As he looked around at the single woman, his eyes fastened upon a blonde-haired woman in a green dress, standing next to a raven-haired woman in bright red.</p><p>“Hey,” the man said, approaching the woman. “Don’t you two look lovely tonight…?”</p><p>Both women turned to face him, the darker-haired woman arching her eyebrow.</p><p>“Gee, thanks for telling us something we already know,” she shot back.</p><p>The Man’s lips curved into a deep frown. “What the hell did you just say?”</p><p>“You heard what I said,” the woman replied. “Geeze, is that your way of taking a shot at us? Going to have to try something a bit more original.”</p><p>He Man’s hand shot out, grabbing the woman’s wrist and yanked her to him. “Who the hell do you think you are, talking to me like that?”</p><p>“Get your hands off me!” the woman yelled. “Now!”</p><p>The Man smirked, tightening his grip on her wrist. “And what exactly are you going to do about it? It appears someone needs to teach you some respect.”</p><p>The Woman’s eyes narrowed, her hazel pupils glowing red in her fury. The Man let her go, slowly backing away in horror.</p><p>“What the hell are you…?”</p><p>The woman reached out, grabbed the front of his shirt, and threw him as hard as she could into a table. People screamed, running in fear as the man slowly rose to his feet, wiping the blood from his face.</p><p>“You bitch,” he growled, reaching into his jacket. “I’ll make you pay for that.”</p><p>Pulling out a gun, he pointed at the woman who stared down the barrel unblinkingly.</p><p>“PANDORA!” the blonde-haired woman screamed.</p><p>
  <em>BANG!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>BANG!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>BANG!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>BANG!</em>
</p><p>The shot boomed in their ears, echoing so loud that it made Tasia’s teeth vibrate. Turning away, she covered her eyes, unable to watch her friend be shot to death in a club; but when she didn’t hear a body drop or hear Pandora cry out in pain, it confused her.</p><p>Raising her head, Tasia forced herself to look in the direction Pandora had stood, and what she saw made her jaw dropped.</p><p>Pandora wasn’t dead!</p><p>Her red dress was filled with bullet holes, and Tasia could see where the bullets had hit her, but there wasn’t any blood. Instead, they littered the ground. Their tips mushroomed and smashed.</p><p>“P… Pandora…” Tasia gasped.</p><p>Pandora was breathing heavily, her hands balling into fists as she struggled to hold in her temper.</p><p>The man who had shot Pandora was frozen in fear, unable to believe what he was seeing. The air was still, no one dared move in fear of unleashing the fury Pandora was holding in.</p><p>Then, one of the Man’s friends burst from one of the back rooms, a gun drawn and cocked to fire.</p><p>“NO!” the man yelled.</p><p>But it was too late, his friend pulled the trigger, and Pandora rushed forward.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3. A Problem</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clark had wanted to spend his Friday evening resting. After finishing a 48-hour shift, the Man of Steel had a date with his pillow.</p><p><em>‘I always sleep for a day and a half after doing a shift like that,’ </em>Clark thought as he walked down the dark streets in the direction of his apartment.<em> ‘I wonder what…’</em></p><p>The sounds of screams suddenly ripped through the air, followed by the loud popping of gunshots. Without a second thought, Clark jumped into the nearest alleyway to change before leaping into the fly, flying in the direction of the screams.</p><p>It was the coming from the new club that had opened downtown, a location that Clark never thought he’d visit. After all, the clubs weren’t his thing. However, rather than loud dance music and drunkards stumbling around, Clark saw people running for their lives, screaming until their voices were a horse.</p><p>
  <em>‘Let’s take a look on the inside…’</em>
</p><p>Using his x-ray vision, Clark saw the club's activity was being caused by a small group of people near the back of the club. Four men were gathered around a singular woman, shooting her with their guns, but the bullets seemed to be missing their target as the woman was giving them a harsh beating without fear.</p><p>Now, Clark had a feeling that the men deserved it, but he also knew that he couldn’t allow people to take the law into their hands. The way the woman was beating them made Clark worry that she might kill them, so he quickly flew down to stop it. When she pulled her fist back to deliver another punch, he grabbed it.</p><p>Clark began to say, “Hey, I need you to…” but he didn’t get a chance to finish.</p><p>The woman must have believed Clark was another attacker because she quickly grabbed his arm and threw him against a wall.</p><p>The man went flying, grunting deeply as he slammed into the bricks, groaning softly in pain.</p><p>
  <em>‘That was… interesting… How did she…? She flung me like a ragdoll.’</em>
</p><p>Clark knew that violence wasn’t always the answer; having someone with that type of strength was dangerous. He had to stop her.</p><p>Flying forward, he grabbed the woman around the waist and swiftly left the club. He didn’t want anyone else to get hurt and so flew up and up into the sky. The woman in his arms was thrashing, struggling to get free.</p><p>“Can you please stop?” Clack asked. “I’m trying too… oof!”</p><p>He grunted in pain as the woman punched him square in the jaw, forcing his grip on her to loosen and causing him to drop her. Clark dived down, his hands reaching out to grab her. It was at that moment that he recognized her…</p><p>It was Pandora Rodríguez.</p><p>Clark’s eyes widened, and he tried to move faster, reaching desperately to catch her before she fell to the ground.</p><p>His fingers just barely missed her, and she slipped from his grasp. Pandora crashed into the rooftop of an abandoned building, her body falling through its five floors. Quickly landing, Clark tore through the debris as he franticly searched for her. A low groan from an immense pile of concrete caught his attention, and he threw the pieces to the side.</p><p>Pandora laid there, unconscious, but… she was alive.</p><p>Clack used his x-ray vision to look through her body and was shocked that not a single bone was fractured.</p><p>
  <em>‘This woman fell through a five-story building, plus an added three from the sky, and she wasn’t harmed in the slightest. I can’t take her to the hospital… I need her to be checked out by the others.’</em>
</p><p>“Hey, J'onn,” Clark said in his earpiece. “Beam me up. We… have a situation.”</p>
<hr/><p>“Since when do we bring civilians to the Watchtower?” Batman asked Clark.</p><p>Clark turned to look at the dark, foreboding man, not quite sure how he should answer. Pandora wasn’t just any civilian; Clark knew that but how he would convince Batman of that would be a different story.</p><p>“You don’t know what she did,” Clark replied. "Nor see the damage she caused."</p><p>“She’s a security risk,” Batman retorted.</p><p>Clark arched an eyebrow, turning back to where an unconscious Pandora laid on a medical bed. He had brought her to the Watchtower, the only place he could think of that could contain her if she got angry like she did at the club.</p><p>“I highly doubt that,” Clark replied. “Look at her.”</p><p>“I am,” Batman replied. “And so are you. What is she to you?”</p><p>Clark turned his head sharply. “What do you mean?”</p><p>“I might come across as cold and brooding, but I’m not blind,” Batman replied. “I can tell you act differently around her than say Diana or Hawkgirl.”</p><p>“You're seeing things,” Clark sighed, turning back to Pandora.</p><p>“Right…” Batman said, not buying what Clark said. “As I said: she’s a security risk.”</p><p>“She’s not human,” said Clark.</p><p>Batman arched an eyebrow. “Explain.”</p><p>Clark quickly told him what had happened at the club and what Pandora had done. “So, what do you suggest we do?”</p><p>“We can’t keep her hostage here. And from what you said, we can’t release her into the world where she might hurt someone.”</p><p>Batman watched his colleague out of the corner of his eye. Clark seems transfixed by this woman, and it made him wonder if there was perhaps a personal desire to keep her close.</p><p>“I guess we should bring it up to the Team then,” suggest Batman, waiting to see what Clark did.</p><p>Clark turned to him. “What? Why?”</p><p>“Perhaps we can make an ally with her,” replied Batman. “If she’s as strong as you say, then it would be good to have some more muscle on the team.”</p><p>They left the hospital bay and called a meeting with the other five members of the Justice League. Everyone listened in silence as Clark explained the situation and Pandora, each having different thoughts on the matter.</p><p>“It would be interesting to talk to her,” suggested Wonder Woman. “It would be nice to have another woman on the team.”</p><p>“Hopefully, she can fight,” remarked Hawkgirl. “We can’t afford a weak link in our team.”</p><p>“If she’s as strong as you claim, perhaps Superman should be the one to train her,” suggested J'onn. “She might accidentally hurt anyone else.”</p><p>Clark held up his hands. “I’m… not sure that is a good idea. I’m sure I’m stronger than she is, and I might hurt her. Maybe Diana can do it.”</p><p>Wonder Woman smiled. “I wouldn’t mind training another woman in the art of combat. It would be my honor as an Amazon.”</p><p>“So, that leaves it up to her,” said Green Lantern. “Let’s first see if she even wants to do something that dangerous. IF anything, someone should watch out for her. Who wants to do it?”</p><p>“I will,” volunteered Superman quickly. “I brought her here, and it should be me who takes her back home.”</p><p>Wonder Woman and Batman exchanged knowing glances, but everyone nodded their approval.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi guys!</p><p>Hope you're loving the chapter, I honestly don't know... but I'd love to know what you guys think so far! We're 3 chapters in, and I hate that they're so sorted, but I don't know if you guys like/hate the book so far because so far I haven't really gotten any comments. My writing reflects on the feedback I get from you guys, but I'll make you guys a bet tho!</p><p>If I get at least 5 new comments, you'll get a super long chapter next Sunday, (maybe sooner if I get more than 5), but please, comment and tell me what you think!</p><p>TTYL!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi there!</p><p>Thank you so much for reading my FanFiction, I hope that you enjoyed it. If you did, please don't hesitate to leave me a kudos or a comment. To be honest, I prefer comments because I would like to know what you think of the story so far.</p><p>Looking for more of my work? Just click on my profile name and you'll find a list of all the current fanfics I am writing. </p><p>Thank you, and happy reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>